1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a moving image coding apparatus and a moving image coding method which code moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-219204 discloses an image information coding apparatus which outputs image compression information based on an AVC (Advanced Video Coding) coding mode.
When performing multiple frame prediction, this image information coding apparatus registers as a long-period reference picture a reference B picture (Bidirectionally predictive-coded Picture) between two pictures of P picture (Predictive-coded Picture) and I picture (Intra-coded Picture) by using a memory management control command for managing a picture in a decoded image buffer.
Further, this image information coding apparatus places the reference B picture at a top of a reference picture list by using a reference picture list order command, in a B picture between the P picture or the I picture and the reference B picture. Furthermore, this image information coding apparatus sets to [0] a maximum value of a long-period frame index in the P picture or the I picture according to the memory management control command.
Consequently, this image information coding apparatus sets the long-period reference picture in the decoded image buffer to a non-reference picture, and can make a random access from the I picture which is not an IDR (Instantaneous Decoder Refresh) picture.